Heero's Song parody of Hailie's Song
by minimerc
Summary: A sad attemp at humor I guess


Gomen minna-san! I know that this is probably stupid parody but I was provoked. Also this is an early B-day present to Nabi-chan! Anyways please R&R. Ja ne  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Heero Yuy, Gundam Wing, or the Song, "Hailie's Song".  
  
Heero's Song  
  
[Intro]  
  
Yo  
  
I can't sing it  
  
I don't feel like singin  
  
I wanna be left alone  
  
Cause I'm happy  
  
Yeh, I'm happy  
  
Haha  
  
I got my baby back  
  
Yo, chech it out  
  
  
  
[Verse 1 Sung]  
  
Some days I sit, staring out my Gundam  
  
Watchin' the world as I pass it by  
  
Sometimes I think theres nothing to live for  
  
But I never break down and cry  
  
Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?  
  
But then I see my baby  
  
Suddenly I know that's maybe  
  
It all makes sense when I grip her to my side  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Sometimes it feels like the war's on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's trying to kill me  
  
Sometimes it feels like the war's almost over  
  
But then she comes back to me  
  
[Verse 2 Sung]  
  
My baby just keeps gettin' better  
  
I continue to use her with pride  
  
People make jokes, cause they don't understand me  
  
They don't wanna see my real side  
  
I act like war don't phase me  
  
Inside it drives me crazy  
  
My emptiness could eat me alive  
  
But then I see my baby  
  
Suddenly I know that's maybe  
  
It all makes sense when I grip her to my side  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Sometimes it feels like the war's on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's trying to use me  
  
Sometimes it feels like the war's almost over  
  
But then she comes back to me  
  
[Verse 3 Rapped]  
  
Yeh and if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my partner  
  
If I could hit the hit notes, I'd blow something up here or farther  
  
To show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got 'er  
  
Kami, I'm a pilot, I'm so glad I didn't break or lose her  
  
Now you prob'ly get this image from my public persona  
  
That I'm a pistol-packing pyscho who shot his own poppa,  
  
But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
  
Cause there's a lot of stuff I keep bottled up that hurts deep in my soul,  
  
And just know that I grow colder the older I grow  
  
This boulder on my shoulders that gets heavy and harder to hold more  
  
And this load is like the entire weight of the war  
  
And I think my neck is gonna snap, should I give up  
  
Or try to live up to these expectations? Now look,  
  
I love my partner more than life itself,  
  
But I got a stalker who's determinded to make my life living hell  
  
But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt  
  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, I coulda killed her well  
  
But the years that I've wasted are nothing compared to the blood that I've tasted  
  
So here I'm facin: her big brother and his followers' probation  
  
I've went to jail for this woman, I almost died for this woman  
  
I've taken bullets and crap, bent over backwards for this woman  
  
Man, I shoulda seen it comin, why didn't I just shoot her up?  
  
Woulda changed my name if I knew what she was up ta  
  
But screw it, it's over, there's no more reason to gripe no more  
  
I got my baby back, maybe the only thing I adore, yay!  
  
So ja ne, try anothor day, nice to know ya  
  
My baby's returned to the palms of her rightful owner  
  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
  
It's like the greatest thing you can get  
  
The tons have been lifted  
  
[Chorus]]  
  
Now it don't feel like the war's on my shoulders  
  
No body's leaning on me  
  
My baby know's that Heero's her soldier  
  
No one can take her from me  
  
[Outro- Spoken]  
  
Woow!  
  
I told you I can't sing  
  
Oh well, I tried  
  
Buddy, remember when I said  
  
If you needed anything, Heero will be right there?  
  
Well guess what, Heero's here  
  
And I ain't going nowhere baby  
  
I love you (kiss)  
  
The perfect soldier continued to cuddle what he was singing his song to, his most prized possession, his gun. Quatre and the rest looked in his room through the crack, listening to the entire song. "He seriously needs help." Wufei stated, being out his sword and holding it close, "My katana is so much better than that stupid gun." "And you thing Heero needs help...." Duo trailed off as the chinese pilot chased his around the house with his sword. The Arab pilot took out his cell and phone Dr. Lector (no not the cannible) and arranged for Heero, Wufei, and Duo to meet him Saturday.  
  
He looked back into the room only to find Trowa and Heero sing to the music of Show Tunes about their pathetic lives. He hit redial and asked if he and Trowa could go to. I mean you have to be a nut to have these people live in your house! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was alittle interesting wasn't it? Well I wasn't being mean when I said pathetic lives but come on...they are pretty sad. Anyways this isn't making fun of Heero, it just what I thought he would sing. And well his japanese voice actor can sing but I dun know about his english one. He sounds like he can. So anyways, what did ya think? Like? Hate? Review!!!!! Ja ne ~minimerc 


End file.
